


30. Phone sex

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [27]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (following in phone sex context:), Body Worship, Dialogue-Only, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Wordcount: 500-1.000, soft-core dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: I want you to make me make every sound there is. I want to whimper when your fingernails are deep in my hips. I want to sigh when you kiss me. I want to moan when you push me down when I try to bite your shoulder to stifle my noises. I want to cry out every time you take me over the edge.





	30. Phone sex

**Author's Note:**

> Josh's dialogue in italics, Tyler's in regular font, because I be a basic ho :p

Is the sun shining through your window right now, babe?

_Yeah. There's a little beam of it going across my legs._

I love that, I love when the sun touches your skin, it's so cute.

_Awww, Ty..._

I mean it, I love it, on your beautiful pale tone and those perfect freckles.

_My legs aren't really that freckly._

...No, but your chest sure is.

_Well, you just made me blush._

Why? It's not like I brought up yet how much I love counting those freckles.

_No, but I already thought it!_

Your mind got dirty like three seconds before mine. Pretty sure that's a new record.

_That's what happens being apart long enough, my mind jumps over the cuddly sappy stuff and goes right to dirty._

I'm not complaining, Josh. Just wish I could see you blushing and maybe touch your face while I'm...counting your freckles.

_Not if I'm hiding my face, you couldn't._

Which just makes you cuter and more irresistible.

_You're going to be the death of me, Ty._

I can be cuddly if that's what you want. Do you want me to hold you while I kiss all over that adorable blushing face?

_Mmm, you do have the best lips..._

And you have the best face for me to put them on.

_Oh...oh yeah...love you..._

Love you, Josh...oh my god, you're so warm.

_You do that to me._

Well then...how about if I just kiss all over that warm face...run my fingers up and down those gorgeous arms of yours to get you really warm...

_Ah, yeah, y'got the best hands, too._

Then when I knew you were really relaxed, I'd start counting those freckles one...by...one.

_Oh! Mmm..._

You're so sensitive there, Joshie.

_Uh-huh...and I love it._

I know what you love even better than having my hands there?

_Your...your mouth?_

Mm, that's right, kitten. Do you want those best lips there?

_Please, Ty._

Then I'll just go ahead and scoot on down so my head's resting on your chest...mmm, I can feel your heartbeat.

_All for you._

An' I love it. Gonna taste those sweet little freckles now- ahh...

_Ohh-_

So sweet, Joshie, like brown sugar.

_Sweet just for you...mmm, can I hold your head?_

Oh, please, I love it, love your fingers so tight in my hair.

_Gentle-tight, babyboy, always gentle...oh god, Ty, love those sexy lips._

All over the freckles on your sexy chest...maybe down to those little ones on your sexy abs.

_Unh, yeah, can't get enough of that mouth all over me._

Hmm, _all_ over? Because I know where else has a few freckles on you that could stand some kissing.

_Oh...you'd do that?_

No questions asked, kitten. While you're still holding my hair I'd look you right in those beautiful eyes and my lips would go all the way down that special brand of heat you carry, breath ghosting on your skin as you whimper.

_And you know I would, 'cause that mouth is amazing._

Even more amazing when I slowly take you in, my tongue caressing everywhere it can reach and I can't stop moaning because you taste so damn good.

_Oh...Ty...yeah...you really know how to make me beg for you._

You bet. And after I got you all nice and wet, I'd have you pin me to the mattress and have your way with me as long as you want.

_Hmm, without a proper lube? That might make you scream a little, babe._

...maybe I want you to make me scream.

_Oh...my god. Say that again, Tyler._

I want you to make me scream, Josh.

_Babyboy..._

I want you to make me make every sound there is. I want to whimper when your fingernails are deep in my hips. I want to sigh when you kiss me. I want to moan when you push me down when I try to bite your shoulder to stifle my noises. I want to cry out every time you take me over the edge.

_Oh, Ty..._

God, I want you, you have no idea.

_Seeing I'm already rock-hard and maybe a minute from losing it I think I have an idea._

Mmm, you got it out already?

_Ahh...yeah..._

I can hear you touching yourself, Joshie. I bet you wish that was my hand...or my mouth...or my-

_Ungh- shit- Ty-_

Yes, kitten?

_I...I gotta have you. Please spread 'em, please..._

Of course, babe, since you asked so nicely...mmm, and I'm all ready for you.

_So beautiful...ngh, yeah, right there._

Ooh! Oh yeah, Josh, that's perfect.

_Mmm, you're the one that's tight all the time._

I know, and you make it feel so good...unh, yeah, don't stop.

_Oh, look at that pretty dick just dripping for me. How 'bout I grab right here and..._

All yours, Joshie, all yours...mmm- oh...

_Yeah, all mine, Ty. You with the pretty hair and eyes and mouth and your face that gets all red..._

'Cuz I love it...ohhhh my god, faster, faster.

_Mmm, y'gonna come already, babyboy?_

Unh, yeah...in your hand...all over your chest...oh please...

_All over those freckles you love so much, you'd like that, wouldn't you?_

Uh huh...please, Josh, please...

_Not just yet, babe, wanna come with you._

Ohhh my god...

_That's right, babyboy, make all those sounds you said you were gonna make for me while I keep pinning you deep._

Mmm...yeah...oh, Josh...love you so much, ahh, oh god-

_Love you, Ty...mmm, get ready._

Ah, yeah, you with that talented body...drives me wild...every time...yes!

_Mmm, that's right, baby, make a mess all over me, aah!_

Don't let go, Josh, please, oh, ohhhh...

_I've got you...so warm, so sweet..._

Oh...oh, Josh...mmm...yeah...

_Ahhh...wow._

Uh-huh.

_Hmm, guess we both needed that._

Yeah...

_So amazing...bet your face is still all pretty and red._

Just like I bet you're all sweaty and sexy.

_Mm-hmm..._

Can I still hold you?

_Of course you can, babe, you're always so sweet._

Love it right here in your arms, best place in the world.

_Love you..._


End file.
